The Prom
by KaliBomb8910
Summary: Sora wants to ask someone special out and so does Kairi who will it be? SoraxKairi
1. The Courage

Hey I'm Kali and I hope you enjoy this story cause I like it and you should! Just kidding! Review after!

Sora and Kairi are in high school together.

Sora: Hey Kairi? Hello?

Kairi: Huh? Oh hi Sora!

Sora: Kairi are you okay?

Kairi: Yeah I just can't find the courage to ask this really cute guy out to the prom.

Sora:_ Damn! She already wants to ask someone out I should stay out of the way. No wait what am I saying!_

Kairi: So Sora who are you going to ask out?

Sora: Huh? Oh I don't know yet. I guess.

Kairi: You guess? Everyone has someone to go out with except me and you.

Sora: ( Gulps) Ah…and your saying?

Kairi: Sora I think I have the courage to ask the guy I like out!

Sora: Ok you go get him!

Kairi: I will right now!

Sora: Now your acting weird.

Kairi: Well Sora the guy I want to ask out is…..

You'll have to read the next chapter to find out!


	2. Maybe not

Hey me again and enjoy this chapter!

Kairi: I want to ask out…

Sora: _Go on say it it's Riku I bet. My life sucks!_

Kairi:… I don't know.

Sora: Huh?

Kairi: Sora I just well I'll see you at the Prom Tonight.

Sora: Ok!

Back in Kairi's Room.

Kairi: Why can't I just say hey do you wanna go to the prom with me? Sora is my best friend. I love him but what if he does''t love me? Why?

In Sora's Room.

Sora: I hate myself! I can't say that I love her! Ok if I really like this girl than I'm going to ask her out! Right? No I can't what am I saying she'll never love me! Why?

Hey I know this chaps are short but I'm in a rush and it's all I can think of. Sry.


	3. The Prom

Hey me again and this will be short but hey I'm in a rush!

At the Prom.

Selphie: Kairi who is your date?

Kairi: I wish Sor….

Kairi covered her mouth.

Selphie: So you do like Sora. Ok I'll ask him out for ya!

Kairi: No Selph! Don't! Is he even here?

Selphie: Yeah wearing his red jumpsuit still and all that jazz he's over there with Tidus.

Kairi and Selphie waved at them. Riku, Wakka, Leon, and Cloud were also over there.

Namine, Lulu, Yuffie, and Aerith walked over there to Kairi and Selphie.

Namine: Hey Kairi! Is Sora yours?

Kairi: No I don't have one.

Lulu: You so like him don't you?

Kairi: Yeah.

Yuffie: Just ask him out then!

Kairi: I can't!

Aerith: Come on don't be a chicken!

Kairi: I'll admitt it I'm chicken to ask Sora out!

Over to the boys.

Riku: Sora likes Kairi!

Sora: Huh?

Wakka: You were so zonin out at her man!

Tidus: You love her and you know it!

Sora: Don't you dare tell!

Leon: Oh don't worry we will!

Sora: No don't!

Cloud: Come on just ask her out! She really digs you I can tell!

Sora: You think?

Leon: Duh!

Sora: Ok then I'll try. Sora took 2 steps then turned around.

Sora: I can't! I give up!

Riku: Don't do that! Look there's that cute stupid idiot that can get any girl to like him and he's wavin at Kairi. Sora looked over and saw and got really jealous.

Sora: Yeah but…

Wakka: Come on!

Sora: We'll see.

Girls and boys meeting without Sora and Kairi.

Selphie: Ok there talking to each other.

Leon: We so gotta hook em up!

Yuffie: Ok I think I have an idea here it is….

Back on the floor.

Aerith on speaker: Hey everyone here is a slow song called Simple and Clean!

The music was on and Aerith and Cloud started to dance and then Yuffie and Leon and Tidus and Selphie and Wakka and Lulu and Riku and Namine.

Sora: Ahh Kairi I was wondering do you well umm wanna uhh dance?

Kairi: Sora I'd love to.

Sora: Oh ok then!

Sora would not stop starring in her eyes and ahe would'nt stop starring in his. Kairi then realized she had to tell him about her feelings for him.

Kairi: Uh Sora there's something I wanna tell you.

Sora: What is it?

Selphie: Oh this is gonna be good!

Yuffie: Here she goes!

Kairi: Sora….I….I love….I love you!

Sora: Are you serious!

Kairi: Yeah.

Sora: Kairi I love you too! There heads moved closer and closer.

Aerith: Oh my god! She did it! She actually kissed him!

Sora and Kairi kissed throughout the whole song unaware that everyone was staring at them!

Sora and Kairi bro


End file.
